Lily's Side
by thesongofthewolf
Summary: Everyone knows the great romance between Lily Evans and James Potter but it wasn't always that way. From spite to love, how did that happen? and when? and of course when did Severus Snape fall out of her life? Lily's side of the story so of courseLily POV
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Yeah that sounds great! I'll meet you there in an hour. Ok see you later." Lily Evans smiled and watched as her friend Amy departed. It was the perfect Saturday afternoon and standing in the middle of Hogsmeade Lily could not have felt better. Deciding on grabbing some lunch before she went back to the castle to meet up with Amy, Lily took a breath of fresh air and started forward. That's when she realized that the air wasn't really all too fresh. Cringing inwardly at the smell which now permeated the spring air, a smell she knew all too well, Lily turned around

Sure enough after a few seconds of scanning the crowd Lily spotted him, the source of the smell. Thinking that perhaps if she was quick enough she could make it to Honeydukes before he saw her Lily snapped back around and started walking briskly, knowing that running would only draw attention. "Hi." Lily jerked to an abrupt halt and telling herself that it had been false hope all along turned to see an uncomfortable, and rather damp face right in front of her. "Oh, hi Sev" she said trying very hard not to concentrate too much on the acne explosion that made up his greasy face. "What are you doing here?" he asked quickly. "Ummm, it's Saturday afternoon," she replied "why shouldn't I be here?" Severus quickly flushed and mumbled something that sounded like "but you usually come here on Sunday's." That particular comment was followed by a long period of silence while Lily pondered for about the thousandth time how he could possibly know her schedule so damn well. After a while Severus made a weak gesture at Honeydukes and asked, "Were you going to get some candies?" Lily stared at Severus and in an incredulous tone asked "am I going to get what?" "Candies" Severus replied awkwardly, again making another feeble gesture at the store. "You mean sweets?" she inquired. There was a pause while Severus looked bewildered and then said, "You mean like sweetmeats?" Lily, deciding that she had, had enough of his ignorance, and his smell (which by the way had grown worse from the moment they began talking) snapped sarcastically, "No Sev, I mean _candies._" She stared at him expecting some sort of reaction but all she got was a strangely smug look as Severus stated, "I said that." Lily snapped, and restraining herself mightily from slapping him, turned on her heel and stalked into Honeydukes leaving behind a still smug Severus.

Chapter 2

Lily was greeted by a blast of sweet (and decidedly cleaner) air that was layered with the smell of malt and chocolate when she walked through the door, and into Honeydukes. She savored the smell for only a moment as she was quite sure that Severus would be hot on her trail. Sure enough when she glanced out the shop window, there was Severus belatedly beginning his twitchy walk towards the door of Honeydukes. _Just like a spider _Lily thought disgustedly, before moving deeper into the throng of students in the shop hoping to lose herself among the madness. When she was confident that she was deep enough so as not to be spotted (plus the fact that she was protected by a loud group of large obnoxious boys that she was sure Severus wouldn't come anywhere near) Lily began to peruse a selection of assorted large lollipops, but decided against buying one when she saw this pudgy looking blonde boy's lollipop rotate off the stick and drift out the shop door. Instead she picked out some truffles that looked less travel prone and started towards the counter to pay. "EVANS!" boomed an overly excited voice from behind her. Lily jumped about a foot in the air, and thinking that perhaps she might now be deaf in that ear, turned to give that cocky boy a piece of her mind. James Potter was standing over by a tray of fudges and staring straight at Lily. _Oh great _thought Lily, _this day is just steadily getting worse. _Sirius Black who was standing behind James, rolled his eyes once he saw the object of his avid fixation and slapped him on the back of the head to get his attention. James paying neither mind to Sirius nor the fact that the tray he was next to was not very stable, proceeded to wink at Lily, tousle his hair, and lean one elbow on the tray attempting to strike his best cool guy pose. Lily was not impressed by the pose, or the fact that a moment later the tray wobbled and came crashing to the floor taking a very oblivious James with it. James then proceeded to scramble to his feet and tell a very annoyed looking storeowner that he was going to buy all the fudges for his girlfriend, who was by the way a very attractive redhead. Lily blushed a little and began to smile before she realized just who this was, and gave him a very intense glare. "James stop it" Lily snapped "I'm not your girlfriend! And…. And" Lily struggled for a minute to find the right words then just finished quite lamely by saying "and I don't even like fudge." James gave her a knowing smile (Lily was not quite sure why) and then received his second thump on the head of the day by the angry storeowner who had just fished out her wand and restored the fudge to order. Lily turned on her heel and thinking that maybe she could escape while James was preoccupied with the fudge lady tried to make a daring escape. One moment too late though she realized what a dreadful mistake that was, Severus was standing in a corner looking awkward but started towards Lily as soon as he saw her. Luckily the loud group of boys (mentioned earlier) unwittingly came to Lily's rescue, blocking Severus from seeing her or completing his journey to get to her. Quickly Lily slipped out the door and had her second heart attack of the day when a loud alarm went off. Seeing the storeowner rush towards her, Lily looked down and saw the still unpaid truffles in her hand. _Damn you Potter _she thought, now on top of everything turns out, she's a shoplifter as well.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: The book Harry Potter obviously does not belong to me, seeing as I am not J.K. Rowling. Scenarios are fictional.**

**Sorry forgot to put that on Chapter 1 ;) happy reading!**

Chapter 2

Lily was greeted by a blast of sweet (and decidedly cleaner) air that was layered with the smell of malt and chocolate when she walked through the door, and into Honeydukes. She savored the smell for only a moment as she was quite sure that Severus would be hot on her trail. Sure enough when she glanced out the shop window, there was Severus belatedly beginning his twitchy walk towards the door of Honeydukes. _Just like a spider _Lily thought disgustedly, before moving deeper into the throng of students in the shop hoping to lose herself among the madness. When she was confident that she was deep enough so as not to be spotted (plus the fact that she was protected by a loud group of large obnoxious boys that she was sure Severus wouldn't come anywhere near) Lily began to peruse a selection of assorted large lollipops, but decided against buying one when she saw this pudgy looking blonde boy's lollipop rotate off the stick and drift out the shop door. Instead she picked out some truffles that looked less travel prone and started towards the counter to pay. "EVANS!" boomed an overly excited voice from behind her. Lily jumped about a foot in the air, and thinking that perhaps she might now be deaf in that ear, turned to give that cocky boy a piece of her mind. James Potter was standing over by a tray of fudges and staring straight at Lily. _Oh great _thought Lily, _this day is just steadily getting worse. _Sirius Black who was standing behind James, rolled his eyes once he saw the object of his avid fixation and slapped him on the back of the head to get his attention. James paying neither mind to Sirius nor the fact that the tray he was next to was not very stable, proceeded to wink at Lily, tousle his hair, and lean one elbow on the tray attempting to strike his best cool guy pose. Lily was not impressed by the pose, or the fact that a moment later the tray wobbled and came crashing to the floor taking a very oblivious James with it. James then proceeded to scramble to his feet and tell a very annoyed looking storeowner that he was going to buy all the fudges for his girlfriend, who was by the way a very attractive redhead. Lily blushed a little and began to smile before she realized just who this was, and gave him a very intense glare. "James stop it" Lily snapped "I'm not your girlfriend! And…. And" Lily struggled for a minute to find the right words then just finished quite lamely by saying "and I don't even like fudge." James gave her a knowing smile (Lily was not quite sure why) and then received his second thump on the head of the day by the angry storeowner who had just fished out her wand and restored the fudge to order. Lily turned on her heel and thinking that maybe she could escape while James was preoccupied with the fudge lady tried to make a daring escape. One moment too late though she realized what a dreadful mistake that was, Severus was standing in a corner looking awkward but started towards Lily as soon as he saw her. Luckily the loud group of boys (mentioned earlier) unwittingly came to Lily's rescue, blocking Severus from seeing her or completing his journey to get to her. Quickly Lily slipped out the door and had her second heart attack of the day when a loud alarm went off. Seeing the storeowner rush towards her, Lily looked down and saw the still unpaid truffles in her hand. _Damn you Potter _she thought, now on top of everything turns out, she's a shoplifter as well.


	3. Chapter 3

**Again Harry Potter does not belong to me, and the scenarios depicted are fictional.**

**Please review! I want to know how I'm doing and whether I should continue this fic.**

**ENJOY! ;P**

Chapter 3

BANG! Lily kicked the side of her bed in frustration, and flopped down on the mattress the air whooshing out of her lungs as she landed facedown. The day had been so tiring and aggravating that she did not even have the energy to swat the mosquito out of the air that had just flown in front of her face. Her roommate had an unfortunate habit of leaving the window open, so that each morning Lily woke up with a fresh batch of bug bites. Lily had returned to Hogwarts after the incident at Honeydukes, seeking to be alone and finding that the only way she could do that was to tell Severus that she had to go to the bathroom. Lily had never come back from that bathroom trip, and now here she was.

Now sorely regretting her decision to kick the bed, Lily rubbed her foot absentmindedly and reflected on the new problems that today had brought. James Potter, which was definitely one of them popped into her mind first. Why couldn't that boy ever leave her alone? Admittedly he was quite handsome, with that tousled black hair, and that lean muscled body…No! What was she thinking? That James Potter was nothing but a nuisance, and the sooner she could be free of him the better. Still in spite of herself, a light blush had warmed her face while she was thinking about him. Berating herself Lily turned to the second major problem in her life, one that she knew would banish the unwanted blush in mere seconds. Severus. Lily had always known that Severus was a bit creepy, and that his unfortunate habit of stalking her had only grown worse over the years, but now he was really starting to freak her out. The way he looked at her, how he knew her schedule so well, and how he always managed to pop up in all the places that Lily was currently occupying were nothing new, but they had gotten worse and worse. Worst of all though was his obsession with the dark arts. The way he talked about the subject, like a lover addressing his woman, made Lily cringe. The spells that Severus could do were not normal for boys at his age, and quite frankly his extensive knowledge of all things sick and twisted was beginning to scare her. Just the other day, when talking to Lily after an encounter with the marauders, he had threatened to kill both James and Sirius. If this had been an empty threat, Lily would have disapproved but no more than that. As it was though, when he had stated that he was going to kill both those boys, there was not a trace of any compassion, or any feeling at all in those black eyes, and Lily was fully hit with the realization that Severus was all that her friends had described to her and worse. Someone who could talk about murder in such a cold calculating way was not the type of person that Lily wanted to be associated with. Therein lie the problem however, and as much as she might want to, Lily did not know how she was going to break free of Severus. Just then however the door to her dormitory banging open snapped Lily out of her dark reverie and she looked up the see her two roommates come into the dorm laughing and full of energy. "Lily!" Adriana exclaimed seeing her sprawled on the bed, "Come on lazybones, get up! Me and Kate are headed down to the Great hall for dinner, you should come with!" Rolling her eyes at her jubilant and as always oblivious friend, Kate sat on the edge of the bed next to Lily and lowering her voice asked, "You ok?" Lily looked at her friend and seeing that her brow was furrowed in concern, nodded and got off her bed and making her voice as strong as she could said, "Come on lets go."

The three friends reached the great hall, Adriana chatting up a storm the whole way, just as Sirius Black passed into the hall, a girl on each arm and a grin upon his face. Feeling an unexpected flutter at who Lily knew Sirius would be meeting up with in the hall, she and her friends took their seats near the middle of the Gryffindor table. Reaching for some mashed potatoes, Lily felt a familiar pair of eyes on her back coming from the opposite side of the room. Sure enough, glancing out of the corner of her eye Lily saw Severus hunched over a plate of absolutely nothing, alone at the end of his table, predictably staring at Lily's back. After a moment Lily realized for the first time that Severus was not alone at all at the end of his table. Curiously closer than anyone else to "Severus's end of the table" was a brunette girl. Not only was she curiously close to Severus, she was also staring directly at him missing her mouth with half her food as a result. Blinking to make sure it wasn't her imagination Lily decided that the girl must just be spacing out, and turned back around. Only to realize that she had chosen the wrong seat, situated right in front of her was James and the other three marauders. Sirius was flirting rather loudly with the two girls he had with him, Remus was frowning disapprovingly over his soup at him, and Peter was chowing down on some pudding. This left only James who of course was grinning from ear to ear and staring at Lily. "Evans, did you know that I love you?" he asked leaning far too close and breathing on her food. Before Lily could come back with a snarky reply she heard Severus's voice in her head _"I'll kill him! I'll kill both of them I swear." _ Feeling sick all of a sudden Lily simply made a strangled noise and ran out of the Great Hall.


End file.
